During construction of buildings, electrical wire may be pulled or dropped from a higher level to a lower level. Generally electrical wire comes in large spools and may be pulled vertically down a building from the spools. When the length of electric wire that is pulled is in excess of multiple stories, the length of electric wire that is pulled may weigh thousands of pounds and may weigh more than the wire remaining on the spool.